Something in the Garden
by asthought
Summary: Wendy is an adult now. One night she sees someone in her garden. Very very smutty, PWP.


There was something stirring in the garden. Wendy frowned and picked up a poker from beside of the pot belly stove. Her finders rested lightly on the brass door knob, unsure. She peered through the thick glass. Nothing. Then there in the moonlight, a flicker, a gleam stirred the air. Probably the neighbour's children, filching the apples once again. She strode forth confidently, poker raised. But the garden was empty but for a few moths and shafts bright moonlight and gently swaying shadows. Autumn was in the air making the stars crisp against the dark. A foot fall behind her caused her to spin around, but on one was there. She lowered the poker once more and raised her eyes to the stars, goosebumps trailing across her skin. She would go back into the warmth soon, but not before taking in the beauty of the night.

A warm breath ticked her neck, a hand grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled for off balance and she felt something cold and sharp against her right cheek, just below her eye. She went still, heart beating wildly. He stood behind her, pressing against her. He smelt of salt and tobacco and lamb roast and, and, something she couldn't place. Something like frankincense and wood smoke. But not quite. They stayed like that for a long moment. Saying nothing, doing nothing. She could not bring herself to move or make a peep while the knife pressed against her cheek. His breath caressed her ear, slow and steady as he held her.

"Good girl, he murmured. "I was expecting a scream. I would have hated to have cut your throat to silence you. It leaves quite a mess."

He released her hair slowly, sliding his hand down firmly around her neck, pulling her into him so that her head arched back and rested on his shoulder. His beard was surprisingly soft. He held out his other arm, revealing a gleaming and wickedly sharp hook, glinting in the moonlight.

"Do as I say and you might just keep your pretty little throat intact." She said nothing, did nothing. He sighed. "Nod one for yes." She did so.

The hook caressed her cheek once more, moving down to her breasts, slicing through the fabric of her nightgown with ease. She quivered in his grip as the cold hook caressed her breast, gliding over her nipple. A very small moan escaped from her lips causing him to pause, eyebrow raised. He ran the cold steel over her areola again and she hardened deliciously in the silvery moonlight, arching into him ever so slightly. He ran the length of the hook across her nipple, along to the sharp tip and applied the gentlest of pressure causing her to gasp.

His hook moved to her throat and his bare hand cupped her beast, rolling her nipple, lengthening it, pinch it, caressing it. She arched into him more firmly and he realised that her hands caressed his crotch as she did so. In fact her fingers were working his fly. One hand, cooled by the moonlight, slipped into the warmth and caused him to shudder. He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly with his hook as she worked her fingers across his shaft. She gasped at the pain and he realised what he was doing. He wanted her alive, and so thought of a better use for the hook.

Keeping his hand working on her breast he slid the hook down, slicing through her clothing until he reached her underwear. This he removed with a deft motion and firmly placed the blunt side of the hook against her slit, letting the metal cool her warm folds before pressing it firmly against her clit. She shuddered into him, her hands working him as he rubbed her ferociously, tiny moans whispered into his ear, building in volume until he place his hand firmly across her mouth.

Now she struggled against him, bucking into him, torn by the intensity of the sensation. He did not relent until her knees gave way and he let her fall to the ground. She sprawled and panted, attempting to get some semblance of reality back. With a firm grip he rolled her to her back, pushed her legs apart and licked her from base to her clit before plunging his fingers into her and sucking at her with such intensity that she came and in an instant. He did not relent but continued, his fingers filling her, thrusting into her as his tongue performed amazing feats of pleasure. She placed her wrist across her mouth and bit it, but her screams were still audible, loud in the darkness.

After an eternity of pleasure he released her from his grip, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue and she sucked on it. He thrust into her brutally, his hand around her throat, the hook buried in the ground near her head. His release was sudden and he growled as he came, his eyes penetrating, pinning her in place. She smiled up at him. Actually smiled, and reached up to kiss him tenderly. Wonderingly, he kissed her back with the same tenderness.

"Same time next month?" He asked her. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"You certainly know how to make a full moon worth waiting for," she replied.


End file.
